Gameplay
Main rules about how to play Future Card Buddyfight. Other Pages It is recommended to read these other pages to learn more about this game. *Frequently Asked Questions. *Game Flow and Detailed Rules by BlaZofgold. *Official Detailed Rules ver. 3.06 (4 April 2019) Official Tutorial Winning/Losing Conditions The game ends if... *A player's life became 0. *A player has no more cards left in their deck zone. *A card effect states "You win/lose the game" is activated, and it takes effect. (An example of this is "Lifelink", specifically "Lifelink Lose".) If both players achieve one of these conditions at the same time (ex. reaching 0 life points simultaneously due to an effect such as Big Surprise Pandora), the game ends in a DRAW. As per the above conditions, if a card effect activates when a player has been put under one of these conditions (ex. reaching 0 life when you have a card like Dragon Return System or Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker in play with their effect active), the game will continue until there are no more effects to resolve, and the player is still under that condition. Deck Building A deck must contain: *1 Flag card. *1 Monster card that you will choose as your buddy. *50 non-Flag cards or more. Each deck may only contain a maximum of 4 cards with the same card name (excluding the buddy monster), even if a card has a different ability or illustration. If a card effect states that "This card is also regarded as X''", only the name printed in the name box will count towards the "max 4 copy" rule (See: Super Lethal Formation/Rulings). Both cards will have the same name, and are viable targets for any card that may support them. Remember your deck must follow the latest "Irregulars List" in official tournaments. How to Read a Card Currently, there are nine relevant properties of a card on the gameplay. #Card name. #World. #Attributes. #Card text or abilities. #Power. #Defense. #Critical. #Card Type. #Size. Preparing the Fight #Place the flag card face down in your flag zone. #Put the card you chose as a buddy face down in your buddy zone. #Shuffle your deck. #Draw 6 cards from the top of your deck. This will be your starting hand. #Put the top 2 cards of your deck into your gauge face down without looking at them. #Use a random method to decide who goes first (For example, "Rock-Paper-Scissors" or a coin toss). (This ruling may be changed upon the agreement of both parties.) #When both you and your opponent are ready, both players turn their flag and buddy face up, and can shout out "Raise the flag!". Both players start the game having 10 "Life" each. If a player's flag (such as Dragon Ein) modifies any of these conditions, the player must adjust them before raising the flag. Turn Phases It is recommended to declare the beginning of each phase in case of use a card or ability. *See Note* #'Start Phase:' Turn all monsters and item on your field from rest (horizontal) to stand (vertical), then draw a card from your deck. Then, you may put a card from your hand face down into your gauge zone, and if you do, draw a card. This is called "Charge and Draw". The player may only "Charge and Draw" '''once' during this moment. You cannot draw another card without first putting a card into your gauge, or "charging". #'Main Phase:' Prepare for your attack: You may call monsters, equip an item, or cast a spell. (More details in "During the main phase".) #'Attack Phase:' You may declare an attack towards your opponent's monsters or to the opposing fighter using monsters and/or the item on your field. The player who starts first may attack on his/her first turn! (More details in "During the attack phase".) #'Final Phase:' It's time to use an Impact card! Otherwise, proceed to the opponent's turn. Repeat this process until a player fulfills a win/loss condition(s). Note: Be sure to announce the beginning of each phase as this gives your opponent the opportunity to activate an effect. If the phase is not announced, the opponent has the right to declare their timing once you start an action. For example, if you begin the Attack Phase by resting a monster, but your opponent wishes to activate Move, they may announce, "At the start of the Attack Phase, I move..." Take your time as rushing through phases can inform your opponent of your strategy, and will allow them to adjust theirs accordingly. Don't give up your competitive advantage by moving too quickly. Take your time and enjoy your Buddyfight! During the Main Phase You may use cards from your hand and repeat the following actions any number of times during your main phase. You may: *Place monster cards from your hand on any monster area you like. This action is described as "Calling" a monster. **Monsters that are already on the field may also be replaced and put to the drop zone by calling a new monster on top of it. The combined size of the monsters on the field is limited to a maximum of 3. When the total size of all monsters on the fighter's field is greater than 3, he/she must put (not destroy) monsters, except the last monster called, into the drop zone until the total size becomes 3. (This must be done before using any "When this card enters the field..." abilities.) **Some cards can modify the maximum field size. For example, Dragon Throne allows a player to have up to a total size of 4 on their field. *Perform a "Buddy Call". When a card with the same name as the buddy is in the player's hand, the player may perform a buddy call by placing that card from the hand into the buddy zone in rest, and placing the buddy monster onto the field in stand. After that, the player gains 1 life. (This is called a "Buddy Gift".) Each player may only buddy call once per game. **Abilities of "When this card enters the field.." are used after the monster is placed successfully on the field. *Use an Act ability from any of your cards on the field. *Equip an item card. **Only one item can be equipped at a time. Equipped items may also be replaced and put to the drop zone by equipping a new item. When an item card is used, place it over the flag zone. It does not matter if the flag is hidden. *"Cast" any spell card from your hand. **When a spell is cast, it must be revealed to the opponent. After you cast it, put it into the drop zone (unless it has Set). Once the turn player is ready to begin attacking, he/she proceeds to the attack phase. During the Attack Phase *At the start of this phase, both players may use Move abilities from any of his/her monsters on the field. Utilize all forces from the monster area and fighter area to attack the opponent! *Choose a monster or item on your field and put it to a horizontal position (rest), then declare the attack and its target. The player going first cannot perform a Link Attack, and can only attack once regardless of any effect, such as Double Attack. **If the player has an item equipped and its center area is empty, he/she may attack by putting that item to rest. **The player may choose 2 or more of his/her cards to perform a Link Attack. The total power and total critical of all monsters/items participating in the link attack is combined into a single attack. **Abilities that state "When this card attacks/link attacks..." or "When this card is attacked..." are used in this moment. *Choose an opponent's monster on its left/center/right area, or the opposing fighter to attack. ( This moment is considered as "during an attack" and "in battle". ) **You may only attack the opposing fighter if there are no monsters on the opponent's center area. *Destroy the defending monster if its defense is less than or equal to the power of the attacking card(s). **Compare the combined power of your attacking cards against the defense of the opponent's defending monster. Should the attacking power be greater than or equal to the defending monster's defense, destroy the defending monster. Destroyed cards are placed into the drop zone. *When attacking a fighter, his/her life points are reduced equal to the critical value of the attacking card. (This is considered as "take damage", "deal damage", "damage would be dealt", etc.) Repeat this process until the turn player can no longer attack or no longer wishes to attack. The attack phase then ends, and the turn player proceeds to the final phase. During the Final Phase *Cast an Impact Card, or Impact Call an Impact Monster!! If you wish not to, your turn ends. (Proceed to your opponent's turn. - Return to "Start Phase".) Gallery step1.jpg step2.jpg step2-2.jpg step2-3.jpg step3.jpg step3-2.jpg step3-3.jpg step4.jpg step4-2.jpg step5.jpg step5-2.jpg Category:Rules